


Morrow

by esmereldagrace



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmereldagrace/pseuds/esmereldagrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no better sight than this on a Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morrow

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet set in Luke and Reid's future...where that thing with the train didn't happen and they lived happily ever after. Yes.

There was no better sight than this on a Sunday morning.  
  
Bed in a holy mess, covers rumpled and rucked up to the top of the bed as Luke, after studying all through the night, had dropped himself upside down onto the bed in just his boxers. His brain obviously tired and body no longer able to stay awake to find enough energy to put on some clothes to keep warm.  
  
Reid sits down gently next him, letting his hand brush the warm, soft skin of his back. Eyes mapping the strong lines of his muscles down to the dip at his lower back, leading onto the perfect curve of his ass. Just one touch is enough to drain away his tiredness from his night shift, and all he truly wants to do right now is kiss every inch of that creamy, smooth skin till the man shudders and keens underneath him.  
  
His hand then drifts upwards to the nape of his neck and further up till his fingers are tickled by the short strands of blonde hair. Brushing back the longer strands off of his eyes, Reid laughs softly to himself at the expression on Luke’s face. Lips pouted, a small frown between eyebrows, surely battling another ridiculous family member with no avail in his dreams, Reid thinks.  
  
He can’t help but smooth his thumb over his frown, no matter how adorable it is. _Yes--_ Reid thought these things, he just wasn’t one to express it verbally. But Luke knew him well, he knew him better than everyone,  _so_  well that sometimes words weren’t ever needed between them.  
  
Luke makes a sleepy sound that comes deep from his throat, eyes fluttering open slowly. “You’re home,” he croaks, frown disappearing under Reid’s thumb and pout turning into a smile.  
  
“Yeah, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Reid says, hand carding through his hair. “Looks like you had a long night.”  
  
“Mmhmm, was a long,  _hard_  night without you,  _baby_ ,” Luke teases, flipping onto his back, a hand rubbing seductively over his chest.  
  
Reid chuckles, tugging at a strand of his hair making Luke groan and pout again. “It’s still early, go back to sleep.” He gets up, thinking about having a shower, when a hand on his arm stops him.  
  
“Where’re you goin’?” Luke asks sleepily, suddenly feeling chilly, a shiver running through his body. “Come sleep with me now--you can have a shower later. Gotta get you dirty first,” he says with a smirk, shuffling over.  
  
“Sex on the brain all the time, Mr. Snyder? For a wannabe psychologist you could build a case study about yourself.”  
  
“Shut up and get into bed otherwise I’ll conduct a study on how long a grumpy neurosurgeon can go without sex. I’m freezing,” Luke whines.  
  
“Maybe you should turn the right way round on the bed,” Reid says, knowing the reaction that he would get as he slips out of his jeans and shirt, leaving him in his black boxers briefs.  
  
“Oh my god, you’re such a bossy, anal bastard.”  
  
Luke, eyes closed and hair in disarray, gets on his knees and flops down the right way round, dropping his head on the pillow and burrows and kicks till the covers are over his body. He’s never been good with early mornings and Reid knew that, that was never going to change…he didn’t ever want it to.  
  
Reid resists the urge to laugh. “You love it when I’m anal,” he argues.  
  
“Asshole!” he hears Luke grumble from under the covers.  
  
“But you love that, too!”  
  
“Reeeid!”  
  
“Alright, alright.”  
  
Reid gets into bed, grunting as Luke unexpectedly pulls him under and into his warm cocoon, fitting himself perfectly to his side, head resting on his shoulder.  
  
“What happened to getting me dirty?” Reid questions with a quirk of a smile, lips pressing to Luke’s forehead.  
  
“I’ll rock your world after a couple hours sleep, just wait and see how much I love your asshole then.”  
  
Reid snorts out a laugh and feels Luke smile into his neck as he strokes his hand up and down his back.  
  
“Go to sleep, I’ll be right here,” Reid says quietly, turning onto his side to gather Luke in his arms, now sleeping face to face, legs tangled. Luke grins lazily, leans in blindly to nuzzle his nose with his and Reid drops a kiss to the tip of it making Luke wrinkle his nose adorably.  
  
Reid then lets his hand come up to hold his face close, breathing each other in as his thumb rubs circles over his cheek, unable to look away from the sight of a sleep soft Luke.

His stomach fluttering with a strange but familiar sensation.  
  
“Love you, too,” Luke breaths.  
  
Reid rolls his eyes to himself, smiling anyway, no longer bothered to find out just how Luke knows what he’s thinking all of the time. He rests his forehead against Luke’s and sighs happily, letting slumber envelop him in it’s embrace.


End file.
